


A philosophical discussion

by Querion



Category: Startrek Voyager
Genre: F/F, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Admiral Kathryn Janeway from an alternate timeline visits her younger self, Captain Kathryn Janeway. She gets sidetracked from the mission she`s come to this universe for. She briefly entertains a taboo thought: She looks at her younger self and briefly thinks of how beautiful she is, no, not in a platonic or sisterly manner.





	A philosophical discussion

**Author's Note:**

> If this is a taboo subject for you, then do not look at the image, but if you`re as curious to consider the thought as i am, then by all means feel free to look.
> 
> Let me know what you think and a kudos would also be nice :)


End file.
